Simplify the following expression: ${10k+2(8k+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 10k + {2(}\gray{8k+2}{)} $ $ 10k + {16k+4} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {10k + 16k} + 4$ $ {26k} + 4$ The simplified expression is $26k+4$